Unrequired love
by The Cesar Legacy
Summary: Sirius Black is trying to set Remus up with his perfect guy and discovers several secrets about the werewolf in the mean while, secrets that show a different side of Remus Lupin. RLSB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No… I'm not J.K.R, the only thing I own are my words**

**A/N: Alright this is my chaptered ff. Before this I've only written a couple of one-shots so I'm really excited. Now I will try to update as soon as possible but I'm am a rather unpredictable writer. **

**WARNING: **SLASH and sexual references.

Dear Diary,

What's worse than being a gay werewolf? Oh yeah being in love with the ultimate playboy and known womanizer Sirius Black who also happens to be your best friend. I spent hours just watching him or hearing him tell James about a particular adventure with a girl. His only flaw is that he's straight, that aside he's perfect!

That's another thing. I'm really pissed off at god how can he create someone so perfect put him right next to me and deny me the right to be snogging him; I think that's pretty cruel, especially with the fact that I have to see him naked almost every day. The explanation for that is Sirius knows he's gorgeous and is not at all body conscious (why should he be, _he_ doesn't have any scars) so he has a routine of running around the dormitory naked holding Peter's security blanket in his hand. Peter being the amazing homophobe he is screams and tells him to give it back but (for fear of boy-boy contact) doesn't tackle him. Sirius loves doing that, the more people see him naked the happier he is. Sometimes I wish I was like that but I guess nobody would really want to see _me _naked.

Also I have to say that after 6 years of training James I actually managing that he doesn't behave like a total moron in front of Lily. Yesterday he was actually normal, and she's already warming up to him a little (meaning she didn't punch him, kick him, insult him, or a throw a drink at him which is already considered great progress). Anyway that's pretty much it for today maybe tomorrow I'll have something more interesting to write.

_I'm pathetic. _Thought Remus Lupin as he looked down at what he had written. It often angered him how he would give anything to be with that silly idiotic boy. Remus Lupin had always gone against the crowd, he wasn't like the rest of them but now Remus Lupin felt cheated. He had fallen into a devastatingly unrequited love, what could be less unique about that.

**OOO**

"Man is she hot!" said the slightly less complicated mind of Sirius Black as he looked at Natasha Bills a 5th year Ravenclaw with a figure like a playboy model.

"Down boy" said James as he grinned as his best friend.

"Cruel" whispered Sirius as Natasha continued making out with her boyfriend.

"Oh come on, you can have any girl you can possibly want, what's so special about her?"

Sirius turned sharply to James "Are you blind!" he said pointing to the gorgeous blond.

"She's not a redhead" said James. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Ah Remus!" he said pulling the werewolf by the arm so that he was facing Natasha and her boyfriend. "Isn't she the hottest girl, ever?"

"Sirius I'm gay" said Remus as his eyes watched the kissing couple.

"Useless" said Sirius crossing his arms over his chest. "You know I need to find friend that actually like girls!"

"I like girls" said James.

"You like Evans!"

"You have Peter," offered Remus giving his friend a helpful smile.

"Like he counts for anything"

"Where is Peter anyway?" asked James as they all sat down underneath the tree by the lake.

"With Emily" said Sirius grinning radiantly.

"Why are you happy, she's really annoying?"

"Yeah she is annoying but she's really easy so Peter's probably getting lucky right now" said Sirius as he reclined on his tree.

"You've slept with her?" asked Remus not sure why he sounded so surprised, Sirius just continued grinning.

"I bet you little Peter lost his virginity today. By the way it's shameful that you two are still virgins" said Sirius looking from one to the other.

"You know me Evan's is my life" he said his eyes flying over to where she sat with a couple of friends.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend Remus?" asked Sirius looking at his friend.

Remus blushed "I don't know" he said trying not to meet Sirius's surprisingly intense eyes.

"You know tons of guys have asked me if you're seeing anybody, if you let me I'll find you a boyfriend"

Remus closed his eyes. "No Sirius, I don't want a boyfriend"

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just don't" he looked don't his innocent beautiful brown eyes looking down at the field of grass. James was watching him too.

"Is it because of your fury little problem?"

"Well yeah" said Remus as if it was obvious.

"Lots of people won't mind Remus, you're gorgeous and amazing and if they do mind their idiots" said Sirius his hand on Remus's shoulder.

"I don't want a boyfriend" repeated the young werewolf looking at Sirius in a determined voice.

"I know you do Remus, that's it I'm going to find you a guy" he said beaming.

**OOO**

Dear Diary,

If there's one thing that I hate about Sirius it's the fact is the fact he knows me better than anyone else in the world and that he understands me more than I ever thought possible. Today Sirius was giving us grief about being virgin (which by the way I am NOT but that's another story all together I'll tell it to you some other time) James gave his "I'm in love with Lily" excuse and I used my "I'm a werewolf" excuse but Sirius didn't accept it.

So now the great idiot is trying to find me a boyfriend! Can you believe him… this is going to sound pretty funny I mean they guy I'm in love with is so clueless and straight that he's on a mission to find me a boyfriend. Jesus, my life is so pathetic. Anyway today Lily sort of smiled at James I mean it wasn't your big grin with a friendly wave but it left him gitty (so much so he managed to lose 3 chess games against Peter).

I wonder who Sirius is trying to set me up with. It's not like I'm interested in anybody else but there are some pretty cute guys at Hogwarts and well I'm a guy which can be easily translated in to: I'm a horny little bastard (though I have to say compared to James's three-times-a-day-cold-shower, and Sirius's 7-night a week visits to a cupboard closet, I'm nothing)

**OOO**

"Frailty thy name is women" said Sirius as he watched a couple of third years giggle and smile at him much too flirtatiously for their age.

Remus turned to him frowning "You've read Hamlet?" Sirius blushed. "Oh my god! It's like finding out that batman is a fan of Edgar Alan Poe!" said Remus looking incredulously at his friend.

"Don't judge me, there's a good explanation behind it!"

"And that would be?"

"My parent's locked me up in the basement once for like three days with nothing but water and some food and bunch of dusty old books so I began to read and you know they're not half bad"

"Which did you read?" asked Remus smiling happily.

"Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet and Twelfth Night" said Sirius still blushing slightly.

"Sometimes I think I'll never understand you. You have no problem running around naked in front of dozens of people but you blush when you admit that you like Shakespeare"

"What can I say, I'm special"

"You sure are Padfoot" said Remus the smile lingering on his lips.

There was a moment of silence and then Sirius said his smile suddenly turn wicked "So you've been thinking about me running around naked?"

Remus tried his best not to blush and said "In your dreams"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh which made several people turn "Your fucking amazing Remus" he said grinning at the werewolf.

Dear Diary,

I'm fucking amazing…. That's what he tells me, I mean what am I supposed to say to that. You're fucking amazing too? Or should I switch the words around and say I really wish I was fucking you (bad Remus you're not supposed to be thinking that). That's another thing I'd want to talk about I love how people think that just because I'm quiet and nice, I'm a saint. It's really funny because believe it or not I have a pretty sick mind especially regarding a certain animagi (yum).

In case you're wondering yes I'm slightly drunk right now. Sirius has a 'girlfriend' (more like sex-friend if you ask me) that works at the three broomsticks so she gave him like ten bottles of alcohol and he being the generous person he is forced three down my throat. I wouldn't normally have said Sirius is yummy but I guess anybody (especially girls) would agree with me Sirius is really yummy (not to mention extremely sexy).

So yeah I have to go now because James is screaming something that sounds an awful like "She's touched my shoulder!" right in my ear. (Good think I've enchanted this diary so that I'm the only one that can read it). So see you tomorrow I guess.

**OOO**

_I have to say writing that was a fun to write so I hope you liked it and please review, it makes me happy. _

_The Cesar Legacy _

_P.S- I don't actually have a beta for this ff so if you'd like to help me or know anybody that would please pm, thanks. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again it's the work of JKR **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I hope you like this chapter : )**

**OOO**

Sirius Black was doing something most unusual. He was sitting on a bench on the Hogwarts grounds checking out guys for Moony. That's when Sirius first started noticing something. He had always thought that Remus was absolute adorable, who wouldn't love him. He was cute and friendly and smart but looking from boy to boy Sirius discovered that he didn't find a single one of them adorable or even good looking. Even those boys that were supposed to be hot, he didn't think were attractive at all.

They were guys. This meant they were big, ugly, hairy and just plain all disgusting. He then turned to Moony who was sitting at the edge of the lake with Lily and Alice. He was sweet and petite and pretty. Sirius frowned… Remus was pretty? No that didn't cover it Remus was simply gorgeous.

"Hey Sirius" said Helen a friend of Sirius's who was strolling past.

"Helen! Can you help me with something?"

The girl narrowed her eyes "I told you that was a onetime thing Sirius" she said blushing slightly.

Sirius laughed "No it's not that. Sit down"

She sat down, her eyes still narrowed.

"Do you think Remus is good looking?" he asked.

She frowned again, "Lupin? Yeah he's really cute" she said. "Why?"

"I'm trying to find him a boyfriend" said Sirius.

"You know you two would be so hot together" said Helen in an inspired tone of voice.

Sirius turned to her, his arms wide "You're joking he's one of my best friends! Besides you know I'm straight" he said smiling cheekily.

She rolled her eyes. "So who do you have in mind for him?"

"I don't know, I'm not really sure which guys are gay or which guys swing both ways"

"Well actually Sirius I might know someone" she said a thin smile on her face.

Sirius turned to her "Who?"

"He's only in to guys. He's really good looking and I'm pretty sure he's interested in Lupin"

"Who?" said Sirius again.

"Daniel Mills"

"Who?"

"Him" she said pointing to a boy standing alone. He was tall and thin, very good looking with thick blond hair that fell in to perfect clear blue eyes. There were about nine girls staring at him actually drooling. "He's a Ravenclaw, 5th year, really smart and _so_ dreamy" she said her eyes fluttering.

"Would Remus like him?"

"Oh please who wouldn't? He's absolutely perfect!"

"Perfect" muttered Sirius but his eyes were on Remus.

**OOO**

Dear Diary,

I have a sudden and immense urge to scream in to a pillow. It started when Sirius said the magical words "Moony I found you a guy" and it continued with him describing Daniel Mills. Now on the a previous entry I mentioned that I'm not a virgin, now I must confess something 

which involves me, Daniel Mills and a whole lot of alcohol (of course). But I also feel like I should mention I did not lose my virginity to Daniel. Maybe I'll tell you about that another time.

Anyway Daniel is my next door neighbor (he's totally the boy next door: gorgeous, smart, kind and very gay) and we were sort of friends, or at least we were always friendly to each other. So last summer he was having a party and invited me. It was a lots of fun (we of course drank our body weight in alcohol). I'd been talking with Daniel most of the party and near the end we were making out against the wall. By the time everyone left Daniel and I were in his bed room (I'll be discrete and leave it at that).

So for a few weeks in the summer we went out. He is really intelligent and an amazing kisser (like wow) but all the time I kept thinking about Sirius. I pretended that it was Sirius that I was kissing, Sirius that I was talking to, and Sirius that I was undressing. After a while I realized how I was being un-fair to Daniel and I broke up with him. I didn't lie to him, I told him the truth and he accepted in well but very sadly.

And so now Sirius is trying to set me up with him. Joy (sense the sarcasm?). I'm off to go scream in a pillow right now. Arrrg

**OOO**

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's of the hottest of them all?" said Sirius as he stared at his reflection.

"Oh dear," said Helen rolling her eyes. "Come on Sirius let's go talk to Daniel"

"Yeah, aright" he said taking his eyes off of his own handsome face. They walked out of the sunny spring grounds and started making their way to the sunny spring grounds. "I already told Remus about him"

"And?"

"He blushed"

"That sounds like a good sign to me" she remarked as they looked around for Daniel. "There he is!" she said pointing to the lake before grabbing Sirius's arm and dragging him towards the blond boy.

"Hi Dan" said Helen as flopped next to him.

"Hi" he said smiling shyly as he put his book away.

"This is Sirius" she said.

"Oh I know, the famous Sirius Black" he said and something in his tone was rather grave.

"Yep that's me"

"Dan we were wondering are you seeing anybody?" said Helen.

"No. Why?"

"See my friend Remus Lupin is gay and he's really nice, he's also a Gryffindor and he's never had a boyfriend-"

Daniel shook his head a clear beautiful laugh escaping through his lips "You're joking right?" he asked.

"Yeah I know I couldn't believe he's never had a boyfriend either" said Helen.

"Remus Lupin _has _had a boyfriend" he said.

"What?" exclaimed Sirius looking completely shocked.

"Actually he's probably had a few" said Daniel.

"He never told me! Who did he date?"

"Well we dated last summer actually"

"Are you serious?" said Helen excitedly. "I knew you and Remus liked each other"

"How long did you date for? And who did he date before you"

"Around three weeks, maybe a little more. But if you want to find out who he dated before me you're going to have to ask him, it's his business and I respect his privacy" his voice was rather cold.

**OOO**

"Remus Lupin!" screamed Sirius Black as he ran in to the boy's dormitory. Remus was sitting on his bed a book opened in his lap and a half-eaten chocolate bar in his hand. And James was standing by his bed getting something out of his trunk.

"What Sirius?" inquired Remus his beautiful brown eyes looking much too innocent.

"How come you didn't tell me you went out with Daniel Mills last summer?" he said as he looked at the werewolf angrily.

"What?" said James as he too walked over to where Remus sat slightly blushed his chocolate bar down.

"I think I deserve some privacy when it comes to my love life"

"No, no you don't" said Sirius as he sat on the bed looking so that he could look at Remus face to face.

"What?"

"You could have at least told us you had a romantic life, we never even knew that" said James contemptuously.

"Alright so I should have told you, can we drop it now?"

"Not until we question you Moony" said Sirius his wicked smile appearing again.

Remus sighed still blushing "What do you want to know?" he asked warily.

"Let's start with the basics: Are you a virgin?" said Sirius as he leaned forward so that he and Remus were only an inch or two away.

"No" said Remus, reddening slightly.

"Moony!" said James his eyes wide.

"When did you first have sex?" said Sirius smiling.

"Christmas break 5th year" said Remus still blushing.

"Wait so you've dated other guys besides Daniel?" said Sirius looking at his friend incredulous. He couldn't believe this, Remus the sweet one, the innocent one, the good one had been having sex for over a year!

"Yes"

"Who have you been having sex with?" asked Sirius crudely.

"I've told you enough already, now leave me alone" said Remus.

"Oh come on tell us Moony, who's your man?" said Sirius looking down at the smaller boy.

"I'm not telling you" said Remus smiling cheekily.

**OOO**

Dear diary,

I'm not going to tell him, I promised myself I wasn't going to cave in to his beautiful grey eyes. It's really none of his business who I've slept with; I don't question him about his little adventures (because I'd suddenly have an urge to strangle all the little sluts he's been with). Anyway I feel sort of uncomfortable with him questioning me because no one knows who I lost my virginity to, I'm too embarrassed to say.

Moving away from that subject, James and Lily are friends now. I'm totally sure she liked him whenever he's around she's always happy and glowing.

There's so much work to do, since classes end in two weeks all the teachers are giving us our final essays and projects. You know, I've been thinking about it and Sirius is the most 

perfect person for me. He's everything I could ever want. He's smart and gorgeous and amazing and every time I think about him I get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. When we touch, it's this strange spark of electricity leaping between us. I think I love him more every day. If only he loved me.

**OOO**

_Once again I have to say that was very fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Please Review it fuels my writing! _

_-The Cesar Legacy _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is the work of JKR nothing belongs to me. **

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone that read/reviewed this ff and I hope you like this chapter. **

**Warning: You probably know by now it's SLASH**

OOO

Dear Diary,

The full moon is drawing nearer and nearer and I just can't wait to have my bones ripped out of my flesh and my mind depart from my body. I feel shattered and depressed and every time I look at Sirius I get this yearning to kiss him. To just wrap my arms around his perfect waist and shove him up against the wall.

He's been spending a lot of time with Helen lately. Helen is beautiful, really intelligent and very cool. Sirius could actually like her and that scares me. He's had a lot of girlfriends but like I've said before they're more like sex buddies he never really cared about any of them and that's the only thought that stopped me from kicking him in the shins. However, Helen could be an actual threat; I mean so many guys are crazy about her, why shouldn't Sirius be too?

Have I mentioned that I get very possessive around the full moon? It comes with the whole werewolf package I guess. Anyway I feel terrible tonight, very tired so I will try to get some sleep.

OOO

"Remus?" whispered Sirius. It was late at night and he could hear the werewolf tossing and turning in his bed (the full moon was only 2 days away). "Moony?" Sirius tried again as he got off his bed and crept over to where the small boy lay.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Remus opened his brown eyes. "Sure, happens every month doesn't it?"

"Want to go for a walk?"

Remus sat up. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

Sirius nodded as if this was perfectly normal.

"Sure," said Remus as he got out of bed and grabbed his bathrobe. They walked as quietly as they could past the common room and out through the portrait hole.

"Remus, why are you secretive?" asked Sirius as they walked through empty halls.

"What do you mean?"

"You never tell us anything. We had to find out about your furry little problem, we had to find out about your family and now about the guys you've dated. It's almost like you don't trust us."

Remus sighed as they entered the Room of Requirements, which immediately became a cozy living room. "I do trust you."

"You don't show it," said Sirius reproachfully as he collapsed on the arm chair.

Remus sighed again. "It's just, you don't understand what it was like for me." His voice was desperate and swiftly filled the room with a feeling of discomposure. "I grew up not having anybody Sirius, my family hated me, I wasn't allowed to leave the house, I grew up not being able to trust anybody. It's hard suddenly changing," his voice quivered.

Sirius moved to the couch and put an arm around the small boy. "Well Remus, we love you, we'll always love you, no matter what. You can tell us anything. Believe me, I know how you feel. I also grew up in a family where I was hated and didn't belong. I think that's why I understand you better than anybody."

"Yeah," said Remus as he wiped away a tear.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just more sensitive around the full moon." There were a few minutes of silence in which Remus was acutely aware that Sirius still had his arm around him. Silently he admitted defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"What?" asked Sirius, tilting his head so that he looked more like a dog than ever.

"What do you want to know about my boyfriends?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh wow, you're actually opening up. Well for starters who did you lose your virginity to?"

Remus blushed and looked over at Sirius who was sitting across from him. "I won't tell you her name but-"

"Her?" Sirius's eyes opened wide and he leaned forward staring at Remus in bewilderment.

Remus cringed and closed his eyes, nodding slightly.

"But you're gay, why would you sleep with a girl?" Sirius frowned stupidly as he spoke.

"You won't tell anybody?" Sirius nodded. "It's really all your fault…"

"My fault!"

"Yeah, remember the Christmas party in 5th year?" Sirius was silent for a moment as the wild drunken night slowly came back to him.

"Yeah."

"Well you made me drink remember? Then, you made me comfort one of the girls you'd dumped that week. And, well, I was comforting her and then she-" Remus lifted his eyes meeting Sirius awestruck face, "kissed me and eventually we relocated to an empty classroom."

"What was it like?"

Remus frowned trying to remember. "Alright, much better with boys though."

Sirius laughed. "You know I've actually been thinking about that," he said suddenly blushing slightly.

"Thinking about what?"

"Doing it with a boy," said Sirius still smiling.

Remus' mouth dropped as he stared at Sirius. "You like guys?"

Sirius seemed to consider the question for a moment "Not really, I just want to say I've tried everything, I don't like being narrow," said Sirius, an edgy smile spreading through his face.

"Wow, Sirius Black the ultimate player is thinking of 'doing it' with a guy," said Remus sarcastically, trying his best not to just jump him.

Sirius smiled back at him. "Yeah, but it would have to be a really amazing guy."

Remus' heart sped up. _A really amazing guy, _he thought as he stared at Sirius. For moment he seriously considered just telling him that he loved him. Sirius leaned closer and Remus felt his breath leave him. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when Sirius beat him to it:

"Remus have you ever been in love?" asked Sirius as he watched Remus.

OOO

_Am I evil? A little bit, but I promise I'll update in less than a week_

_Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought: REVIEW_

_The Cesar Legacy_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Remus have you ever been in love?" asked Sirius as he watched Remus. _

Remus looked at Sirius for a moment, inspecting his deep gray eyes before deciding what to do. "Nah, I may be a romantic idiot but not enough to fall in to the un-required tragedy of love," he said evenly.

Sirius laughed candidly. "Good thing too, we have enough with James," he said, putting his arm around Remus' shoulder.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Remus. He knew the answer already, of course the great Sirius Black would never fall seriously for any girl but he was surprised that something changed slightly in his rain-cloud eyes.

"No, I haven't been in love." They were sitting very close together, Sirius arm around his shoulder, they were facing each other, their lips only a couple inches apart. Sirius' hand gently pulled a lock of golden brown hair out of Remus' eyes as they stared at each other. For a moment Sirius thought that Remus was going to lean in and kiss him but instead Remus spoke as if in a trance:

"We'd better go, I need to at least try to sleep." His voice was weak and Sirius remembered it would be full moon tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure Remus." Sirius and Remus stood up and together they walked through the door, out onto the darkened hall and back in to Gryffindor tower where neither slept, thinking about the moment they had shared.

OOO

Remus was planning on sleeping all of Saturday till the moon came up and he would go through his painful transformation but he was rudely awoken at only nine o'clock in the morning by James's ecstatic shouts. Remus sat up in his bed alarmed only to hear James shout "I kissed her hand!" over and over again as he jumped on his bed, his face red.

Remus rubbed his eyes sleepily; he was in no mood to deal with James.

"Remus, I kissed her hand and she didn't kill me!" said James, grinning over at Remus who narrowed his eyes.

"My extreme headache prevents me from bouncing from ceiling to floor with joy for you Prongs," he said dryly.

"Oh sorry mate, I forgot." James blushed slightly and moved towards the door.

"Thank god," said Remus before collapsing back on to the bed and closing his eyes. His head did hurt a lot; it felt like something was constantly hitting him around his fore-head, not a pleasant sensation. Remus knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep so he grabbed his diary from underneath his bed and started to write, hoping his head-ache would go away.

Dear Diary,

Yesterday there was this moment; I'm not sure how to describe it. Sirius and I were _really _close to each other and we were alone, we didn't kiss or anything like that but for a moment I thought we would. It scared me, I almost lost control. We were leaning in to each other, not more than a couple inches apart and he had pulled a lock of hair out of my eyes and then we were just staring at each other.

His eyes were so intense, it felt like I was melting under them, it felt like he was melting me somehow. Anyway I almost lost it, I almost kissed him and that thought agonizes me. I know that he wouldn't hate me or anything like that but I do know it would be un-comfortable if he ever finds out that I love him. Merlin, why? Why? Why do I have to be in love with him? I mean how cruel does the universe have to be to make me a fucking gay werewolf!

In case you can't tell, I'm fairly grumpy and my head is exploding. See you Monday.

OOO

"Ouch!" Remus winced as he tried to get up off the bed in the hospital wing, which caused a re-opened wound to be touched by the nightstand.

"You're not well enough to leave Mr. Lupin," said Madam Pomfrey, shaking her head vigorously.

"I'm fine."

"He's fine," assured Sirius, who was standing right behind him.

"Really, this full moon wasn't that bad," said Remus smiling over at her.

She sighed. "It wasn't that bad but one of your deepest cuts opened up again and that has me very worried Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked at her, his beautiful brown eyes wide. "Please," he whispered tentatively.

She sighed; the boy was too cute for his own good. "Fine Mr. Lupin, but on Wednesday you're coming here and I'm going to make absolute sure that you're alright." Her eyes flashed.

"Thank you!" he said, smiling bright. "Freedom!" he exulted the moment she left the room.

"Are you really feeling alright?" asked Sirius.

Remus shrugged. "Yeah I'm not bad at all, it was actually over all one of the best full moons, except when I opened up the cut from the last full moon again," he touched his side tenderly. "That was painful," he added.

"Sorry Remy," said Sirius, touching his shoulder. Remus' eyes meet his. _New nickname_ thought Remus as he stared at him; Sirius didn't blush under his gaze, but met Remus' eyes right back.

They two continued to stare at each other until Peter arrived. "Hey guys," he said. He paused slightly as he looked at the intensity of their stare.

"Hi Peter," said Remus quietly before turning away from Sirius and grabbing his wand which was on top of the bed.

"Hey," muttered Sirius looking over at the small mousy boy.

"It's good to be around sane people again. You two left me alone with James for like three hours, that's enough for anybody to lose their sanity."

Sirius laughed and looked affectionately over at Peter, a giddy smile on his face "Sanity is over rated my dear Wormtail."

"Sirius isn't it too early to be drinking?" asked Peter slightly concerned.

"I'm just happy," he retorted.

"Why?"

Sirius turning towards Remus and said loudly, a smile on his face, "I think I found the perfect man for Moony."

OOO

Dear Diary,

It's currently Tuesday June 20 and I officially want to hit Sirius Black over head with a frying pan. Sirius and I have been having these 'moments' and I sort of began to hope that something could happen with him and today he said "I think I found the perfect man for Moon". I just feel like killing him, he is my perfect man! I couldn't love anybody but him!

Today everyone's getting ready for this big party; we're celebrating that this is the last day of school, so I don't think I'll write anything tomorrow. I'll be too busy trying to handle the hangover.

OOO

Sirius had found the perfect guy for Moony. He was good looking and smart, shy but friendly. It had been Helen's idea but Sirius decided to take full credit for it. His name was Anthony Andas, and he was a fifth year Gryffindor.

Sirius sat by the window in the common room thinking about how Remus and Anthony would probably get on very well. He tried to imagine them kissing passionately for a moment but for some strange reason a hollow feeling filled him when he tried. It was a feeling of slow, deadly suffocation.

Sirius frowned. He didn't understand, we wanted Remus to be happy and Anthony would surely make him happy. But for some unknown reason he didn't want Remus to be with Anthony it filled him with sadness. _Sadness _thought Sirius as he stared out of the window, why would he be sad about Remus having a boyfriend? He sighed, emotions were complicated and generally un-required, what was the point of having emotions if you didn't understand them? And that was the problem, Sirius just didn't understand them.

OOO

Remus had just put his diary away when a very happy looking Sirius entered the boys' dormitory. "Moony," he said, smiling at the werewolf.

"Yeah?"

"Stand up."

"Why?"

Sirius sighed. "Because I said so, get up."

Remus narrowed his eyes but got up. "What do you want?"

"I want you to meet your perfect man," said Sirius smiling cheekily. Remus closed his eyes; _this can't be happening_ he thought, but followed Sirius out of the dormitory all the same. The common room was nearly empty. Almost everyone was out in the halls getting ready for the party.

But right there in the middle of the room was Remus' perfect man. He was edged with firelight, deep brown hair mingled in the lingering light and bright blue eyes awakened by pale flawless skin. He had a tall but lean frame and wore a childish, mischievous smile not unlike the one Sirius had on at that very instant. Remus looked at him and from somewhere inside of his head the word _perfect _rang out.

OOO

_Please tell me what you think, compliments are nice but criticism is nicer either way please REVIEW! _

_The Cesar Legacy_


End file.
